Vargas and Vargas
by aniloverji12
Summary: Running a funeral home is hard work, but the Vargas family has been doing it for generations. But with the arrival of some strangers the italian brothers could lose their home and their legacy. AU
1. Chapter 1

In a certain town, on a certain street corner... just a block from busy Main st. is the Vargas & Vargas funeral home.

* * *

"And'a this is the main room where the reception will be held."

The small, fair-headed woman listened tearfully as she rubbed at her red rimmed eyes. She glanced around the quietly elegant room with a vacant look. "It looks beautiful."

Noticing her expression, Feliciano with an innocent gesture reached over and lightly wiped the woman's watery eyes, "Grazie, but you should say that after you've looked at it properly."

He smiled as the woman jolted and then relaxed at his light touch. "uhh...thank you Mr. Vargas."

Handing her a handkerchief to wipe her, Feliciano was gently leading her through the rest of the tour when a voice interrupted him.

" Ciao, fratello."

Turning around, Feliciano smiled at the sight of his fratello casually slumped against the basement door frame as he wiped his hands on his clean apron. Lovino was watching with a bored expression as Feliciano directed the client's wife, and shook his hands to rid himself of the last droplets of water. He was happily startled when Feliciano suddenly bound his way over and embraced him.

"Fratello~ ciao."

Lovino hesitantly returned the hug. " What do you want, Feli?"

Smiling, Feliciano burrowed his face into Lovino's shoulder, but grimaced at the sharp scent of embalming fluids lightly floating up from his brother's body," I just wanted to hug my fratello~...but yuck, you smell awful."

Lovino scowled as he bonked his brother upside the head, "I work with embalming fluids, of course I don't smell like f*cking flowers."

_ This was an understatement to say the least._

Lovino's duty handling the bodies meant he was responsible for embalming and cremating the clients (it depended on what the family wanted). His days were spent in the basement, surrounded by lifeless forms, working with the dead. His slender hands were kept soft by the slippery embalming fluids he gently rubbed into the flesh of deceased and his wrists were always tingled red by the heat of the furnace which burned the clients to airy ashes. But the most obvious clue to his occupation had to be the sickly scent of roses and death that constantly enveloped him. And no matter how many times he showered or how hard he scrubbed his skin to a puckered red, the scent always lingered in his presence.

Feliciano, on the other hand, dealt with the living. His role was to arrange the funerals, to comfort the distressed, and to ease the transition of the loss. He always met the client's family with a bright smile and a cheery 'Ciao' just like his nonno had taught him. The tearful relatives seemed to be at ease with the young italian man and discussed funeral details with him in relative fluidity. Then with all the skill of a Renaissance man, Feliciano went about with the decorations, the bouquets and buying of the coffin (if the family had not already chose one). Although nothing made him feel more alive when people left his funerals with a sense of closure, it still gave him a certain wistful, melancholy feeling whenever a funeral ended. After all, he didn't have anyone who stuck around for long, besides his fratello. And who could blame them, Feliciano's heart was tied to to his home, a funeral home but nevertheless a home. No one wanted to linger at a limbo where the dead were lifeless but still existed. 

Feliciano then remember the lady he was suppose to be guiding. He let go of his brother's warm body and walked back to the woman. "I'm'a so sorry bella. I didn't finish our tour did I?" Then with a gentle hand on her elbow, Feliciano led her through the viewing room and escorted her to her car, promising he'll take care of the details to save her some burden.

Sending her off with a goodbye, Feliciano smiled as he made his way back to the large, Roman styled house; the first few drops of rain falling from the stormy sky.

* * *

"Bruder is this the house?

Ludwig spoke as he adjusted his grip on the plastic umbrella in his palm. The rain fell around him, creating soft pitter patter noises.

A callous voice replied,"Ja, at least that's the address vati gave us."

Gilbert looked back and forth from the large sign in front of the enormous white house and the worn piece of paper in his hands. Pocketing the paper, Gilbert smiled as he knocked on the house's heavy oak doors.

This was their place.

* * *

**Yay! I wrote something!~~**

**I actually live near a funeral home and it's kinda creepy passing it everyday on my way to the bus stop. I swear I saw a pair of limbs hanging off a gurne at some point. Anyways, I'm hoping for this to be a series, but my inspiration might not hold up. **

**SO you all need to REVIEW POR FAVOR!~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Stealing a glance out the darkened window, Lovino let out a sigh as he closed the velvet curtains to the thundering rain outside. The weather was only going to worsen throughout the night. Slipping downstairs, Lovino silently crept into the kitchen hoping to sneak in a midnight snack, when he suddenly felt a breath caress his ear. He yelped like a frightened dog and spun on his heels to glare at the perpetrator who was smiling back at him in the dark. Lovino could predict what his little brother was going to say next.

"Naughty, naughty fratello. You'a know better than to try and sneak past me."

Despite himself, Lovino smiled at the familiar words and he shook his head in amusement. Lovino playfully scowled as he slipped into the kitchen anyways.

" Feli, don't say that. You're'a starting to sound exactly like nonno. Besides, the old bastard never stopped me from having tiramisu at 1 in the morning, even if he wagged his finger at me."

Lovino then let out a snort as he settled on pouring himself a cup of dark coffee (the imported italian kind you bastards not the instant shit that's so common here), "That idiot of a nonno would then beg me for a piece of the cake, even though he had been scolding me just a second ago."

Looking down into the murky drink with memories in his gaze, Lovino could feel Feliciano making his way around to sit at the counter as he too piped up," But you always gave him some didn't you?"

Lovino looked up to meet his brother's eyes with a scowl," Only because the bastard was so annoying when he begged."

Letting a chuckle escape his lips, Feliciano smiled in amusement at his brother's scowl as his hand casually reached over to grab a handful of lemon candies. Puckering his lips at the sugary, sour taste of the tart candy, Feliciano watched Lovino sip his coffee quietly.

The lemon candy had always been nonno's special treat. It was the kind of old-fashioned sweet you'd expect to see back in the 17th century. Hard and easily dissolving in your mouth, the candy was the one thing Nonno always imported directly from Italy. Kept in a glass bowl, Feliciano could never remember a time when his nonno didn't popped a few of the yellow gems and puckered his face in pleasure, kind of like what Feliciano was doing now. Nonno really loved his lemon candy.

Feliciano felt the candy disappear from his mouth and let out a content sigh. As he moved his lips to vocalize his memory of their nonno, the doorbell suddenly rang. Feliciano stood, shrugging his shoulders at the interruption," Must'a be a client with some information."

Lovino nodded and followed his brother's footsteps to the front door. Feliciano, preparing for a client, smiled eagerly as he swung open the oak door.

As he was blasted with the cold wind and pelted with rain, Feliciano noticed three things. One, it was really cold outside, brrr. Two, the man in front of him was not a client. And three, there were two of them.

* * *

Ludwig sighed in relief as the door in front of him and Gilbert swung open. He prepared himself to a man irritated by the rude midnight awakening, but found himself looking down at a cheery face instead. The face, not recognizing him, then shifted to a confused expression as the man stepped back to allow them in. As usual, Gilbert barged in first past the man, grinning devilishly as he shook water off his coat like a dog. Ludwig suppressed the urge to scold his brother's awkwardly, Ludwig also stepped inside and gruffly said hello to the still confused man.

"um, ciao, I am Feliciano. Who are you?"

Closing his umbrella as he warily glared at Gilbert to behave, Ludwig addressed the shorter man in front of him. " I am Ludwig Beilschmidt and that is my bruder Gilbert-." Ludwig was cut off as Gilbert suddenly stomped his foot and pulled a piece of paper out of his drenched pockets with a grin," Ja! And this house is ours now!"

A furious shout followed as Lovino, who was silently inspecting the two strangers, appeared from the hallway, intent on killing the white haired bastard who dared to claim their home. " What the f*ck! Who the hell do you think you are! Feli, open the damn front door so I can kick their asses out to the street!" Lovino then with the strength of an angered mafioso slammed Gilbert to the wall, cracking the plaster, as he growled out for Feliciano to open the damn door already. Instead, Feliciano sprinted over to his brother and pulled the angered italian off of the poor assaulted man, " Wait fratello! We should at least listen to them!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was congregated in Feliciano's office, with Gilbert's bruised head being treated by a bag of frozen carrots. Feliciano had a frown lightly etched on his face and he sat with a straight posture, so unlike him, as he met eyes with the blonde man named Ludwig. "What does your brother mean the house is yours?" Lovino silent stepped closer to stand behind Feliciano, preparing himself for whatever bullshit Ludwig was going to say.

Ludwig cleared his throat as he broke the connection between his and Feliciano's gaze, looking down at Gilbert's paper in his hands, a land deed, " Vell, your grandfather and my vater were business partners of the funeral home. And when your grandfather passed away, the business and this house was handed over to my vater. And since he too passed away a few months ago..," Feliciano murmured a quiet apology for the recent death,"..the funeral home and it's assets passed onto me and my brother who are his only remaining relatives."

Shaking his head, Lovino refused to believe the absurd explanation. There was no way nonno would have kept a secret like this. This business was rightfully theirs and no one had the right to take it away from them. Nonno had groomed them to run the funeral home and dammit that's what they were doing.

Lovino fixed a glare on Ludwig as he growled, " You're lying. The funeral home has been in the Vargas family since WW1 and will continue to be. Nonno wouldn't be stupid enough to let an outsider in as a business partner."

"Look kid. We have the land deed to prove it," Gilbert suddenly spoke from his place on an adjacent chair. With a quick movement, he snatched the crinkled paper from Ludwig's lap and tossed it onto the mahogany desk. Carefully grabbing the paper, Feliciano held it up so both he and his brother could read the cursive writing. One sentence at the bottom stood out to them, written in bold ink.

_ "Transfer of ownership: The Grantor Romulus Vargas conveys all interest and transfers ownership of the property described in Section 1, including all land and buildings, to the Grantee Alfher Beilschmidt." _

Feliciano's hands shook. Nonno had signed this deed when he was still alive. Why didn't he tell them about this? What would happen to he and his brother? What would happen to the funeral home? Feliciano quickly glanced back at his fratello for support, an outcry, a denial that this wasn't true. But even Lovino paled as he recognized his grandfather's signature, handing their very heart and home to complete strangers.

* * *

Yay!~ Part 2.  
It's been a long time since I submitted anything ^^.  
So this will be a series (not a long one) and I already know how the story is going to end.  
What do you guys think so far?

Please Review~ ^^


End file.
